Don't Speak
by PinkCatsy
Summary: The boy with who taped a red X on his mouth. Taisho Inuyasha. Kagome had the sort of interest in him – the sort of fascination – that couldn't be appeased by looking on from a distance. Is there a difference between can't speak and won't speak?
1. Chapter 1: Fascination

**Disclaimer: **I am the owner of none of the following characters.

**Don't Speak**

The boy with who taped a red X on his mouth.

Taisho Inuyasha.

Kagome had the sort of interest in him – the sort of fascination – that couldn't be appeased by looking on from a distance. She watched him pull out his bentou and felt the temptation to join him, to sit over there with him. With an almost morbid fascination, she watched him rip off the tape and take a bite out of some onigiri, getting a quick glimpse of his lips.

It had been a month since he had transferred in – a month since the second semester started – but Kagome's interest was only starting now which was, ironically enough, when everyone else's was waning. She had known _of_ him before, after all, he taped an X over his mouth and they were in the same class. But she had been too wrapped in her own world to pay much attention, catching up with her friends over their summers. She did know _of_ him though, even when involved in her own world.

Like, she did know that he had been a target of bullying when he first transferred. However, that didn't last long, this she knew as well. With a crack of his knuckles and, from what anyone could guess, a smirk on his face, he proved that he could hold his own against humans and demons alike, time after time. And thus, his challengers decreased as time went on and now, they've completely left him alone.

Kagome, on the other hand, has only just readjusted to being at school. And as such, has only just taken notice in the clearly somewhat eccentric Taisho Inuyasha. And boy, had she taken interest.

With her friends chattering in the background, she watched him eat, trying to summon the nerve to join him. Trying to find the will to finally quell her interest in him.

"Kagome, where are you going?"

Kagome didn't want to waste time explaining herself to them and pushed herself to keep walking, lunch in hand. She took a seat by Inuyasha just in time to see him cut the tape, his red X reapplied.

He watched her cautiously from the corner of his eye, not fully acknowledging her presence.

"Taisho Inuyasha, right?" Kagome found herself asking in attempts to start a conversation.

He gave her a look, as if to say _why do you care? _but nodded, slowly.

"You may not remember but I'm Higurashi Kagome," she continued, laughing nervously. He turned his focus back on the table, apathetic.

She was losing him. Her chance was slipping out of her fingers.

"Why do you tape your mouth like that? Are you trying to make a statement or something?" Kagome asked, thinking of things like a Day of Silence or a Vow of Silence.

He gave her another look, one that grated her nerves. One that said _you're not very smart, are you? _He sighed, reaching into his bag and pulling out a pen and paper. After Kagome was sure that he had decided to completely ignore her in order to do some work, he tapped her on the shoulder and held up the sheet of paper.

**I'M MUTE**

**THE TAPE IS JUST A TAD MORE SUBTLE THAN A FLASHING NEON SIGN**

**PLUS CARRYING AROUND A WHITEBOARD IS A PAIN**

"Oh, so that nobody comes up to you and tries to...start...a conversation..." Suddenly Kagome understood why he had given her that '_are you stupid?' _look.

He rolled his eyes and in those golden pools, Kagome saw the hint of a smile. That made her smile.

Then she realized she needed to say something.

She leaned her head on her hand, smiling at him. "So you adjusting well?"

Inuyasha blinked. He let out a breath through his nose and his gaze became distant. It wasn't really an answer, but at the same time it was.

_What do you think?_

Kagome's gaze fell to the ground, she bit her lip as she recalled all the harassment he'd been facing. And not just for being mute. "Sorry for asking."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

_You should be._

Kagome sat there for a few moments before clearing her throat and awkwardly gathering her stuff. Maybe she shouldn't have tried this after all. She felt a tug on her arm and turned to find Inuyasha looking away from her, hand on her arm. There was a slight blush on his face.

_Hey, who said you could leave?_

Kagome rose an eyebrow. "You don't want me to leave?"

Inuyasha retracted his arm quickly, tossing his head up defiantly. His hand fell to the table, tapping it impatiently.

_Keh, it's not as if I care._

Kagome broke into a smile and sat down. "You know what, I don't see the point in leaving since lunch is half over. I'll stick around."

Inuyasha kept turned away, his body rigid as though he was struggling not to turn back.

_Suit yourself_.

Kagome had to try not laugh out loud. He was so adorable. She stretched her legs before swinging them. This was a good idea after all. "So how is this gonna work?"

He turned around, looking puzzled.

_How is _what_ going to work?_

"How are we going to talk?" Kagome explained, "Are you gonna write things down? Or do we just sit quietly? After all, all you want is my company, right?"

Inuyasha blinked, eyes wide and face red. He turned away defiantly again.

_W-what? That's not true! _

Kagome rolled her eyes. He was so easy to read. It didn't make a difference if he could speak or not. She found that aspect of him endearing and amusing. Despite his cold demeanour, Kagome could really tell that beyond all those layers of bad ass strong and silent type, there was a really guy. A really nice guy she wouldn't mind spending a lot of time with.

* * *

><p>My exams start tomorrow and end on Monday so, to be honest, I doubt I'll be writing fanfiction in that time. So, to help you all through that, I'm posting this. It's a short story, only six chapters, and is based off a very good original short story of mine. So I hope you guys will like it!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Infatuation

**Disclaimer: **I am the owner of none of the following characters.

**Don't Speak**

Kagome's friends just couldn't understand why Kagome preferred to spend time with someone who couldn't talk back. The thing was, he _could_, just not in words. Inuyasha was the kind of guy who unintentionally wore his heart on his sleeve and whose eyes really were the window to his soul. He spoke in tiny gestures. He spoke in large movements. You just needed to take the time to look at them. He was an open book that no one but her was bothering to read.

And he was far better company than her three friends who could only talk about how cute a couple Kagome would make with Hojo. Her first crush that she was already _way_ over.

Kagome stepped out of the change room and began stretching. Today her class was running track. It was a pain but gym class was gym class, she couldn't help it. She caught sight of Inuyasha over by the boys' side and waved.

He pretended he was indifferent to her waving and made a _since-I-have-to_ sort of forced wave. Except Kagome had seen him looking around for her. It made her smile even wider which made his eyes narrow. Then she caught the sounds of another conversation. One between a few of the other boys in her gym class.

"_Did you see-?"_

"_Huge scars-"_

Kagome wanted to tune out because she didn't like eavesdropping but she heard one of them say Inuyasha's name. They were talking about Inuyasha? She strained her ears to hear the rest.

"_Shouldn't they have healed?"_

The boy shook his head solemnly. _"They don't heal because someone _**won't let**_ them heal."_ Then the two boys turned to look at Inuyasha who shot them a glare.

Kagome felt the implications of that sentence weigh her heart down. She turned to Inuyasha with this questioning look, he looked away.

_Don't ask._

Kagome bit her lip, trying to push the the words out of her head.

...

It was awkward at lunch. Kagome desperately wanted to ask about the scars but Inuyasha had this look in his eyes. This _I don't want to talk about it_ sort of expression. So Kagome respected this and didn't ask. But everything she _did_ ask sounded so forced.

"Did you finish the homework?"

Inuyasha would nod and the conversation would end. Kagome fidgeted with her fingers, feeling the weight of the awkwardness on her shoulders. She caught the glance of her three friends who were watching her and Inuyasha as though they were some sort of teen drama. She managed a wave.

They waved back but traded whispers. Kagome gritted her teeth. She stood up to tell them off when Inuyasha caught her arm again.

Kagome blinked, turning to him. "I'm not going anywhere. It's just my other friends are really pissing me off."

Inuyasha blinked, registering the words _other friends_. He blushed and his hand fell into his lap. He turned to her, trying his best _not_ to give her the whole _promise you'll be back? _look. But he was and it only made Kagome inwardly squeal.

She just couldn't comprehend how no one else seemed to ever see how cute he was.

She nodded, smiling and Inuyasha pretended he had no idea why she was nodding. Her smile dissipated when she turned back around and saw her friends excitedly exchanging whispers. She scowled, storming over.

"What's up with you guys?" Kagome snapped.

Her friends blinked, staring at her until they broke into identical grins. Grins of a very sly nature. Grins that made Kagome blush.

"What?"

"Oh, c'mon, don't act like you don't know," Yuka replied in a matter-of-fact one, "You _like_ the mute guy."

"He _has_ a name," Kagome replied, trying to focus solely on that part of the sentence.

Yuka rolled her eyes. "Okay. You _like_ Inuyasha."

"Like, _like_ like him," Ayumi added.

Eri broke into a sleazy smile. "And I can see why."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stepped in between Eri and Inuyasha. "I don't get why you guys are talking about this."

"Ooo! She didn't deny it!" Ayumi chirped.

Yuka smiled, "Because it's so obvious that we can't _not_ talk about it."

Eri nodded, "I mean, he's all you ever talk about now. And you spend all that _time_ with him."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Since when is making a new friend equivalent to developing a new crush?"

"Since said new friend is a cute boy," Eri replied.

Kagome cast a glance back at Inuyasha. She should be getting back to him, otherwise he'll thinks she ditched him and she'd never want him to-

"And since you ditch your very best friends for him," Yuka added before smirking, "Even now you want to get back to your strong and silent honey."

"He's NOT my-" Kagome began indignantly.

"Not _yet~_" her three friends sang causing Kagome to blush.

She turned away defiantly. "Why do I even bother with you guys?" she muttered as she marched straight back to Inuyasha. She took a seat, rigid as she tried to block out her friends' laughter.

Inuyasha rose an eyebrow. _What was **that** about?_

Kagome blushed, deciding she'd rather not talk about it. "Don't mind them. My friends are just being stupid."

Inuyasha sighed in an _if you say so_ sort of way, dropping the subject.

Kagome sat there growing redder and redder by the second. As if the lunch wasn't awkward enough already. She silently cursed her friends as she struggled to push their accusation out of her mind. _Her_ liking _Inuyasha_? It wasn't like that.

Was it?

Kagome peered at Inuyasha through her bangs. His long silver locks seemed to almost shimmer in the cafeteria lights which simultaneously lit up his golden orbs. Kagome bit her lip as her eyes went over the outlines of his lean muscle. He was gorgeous to say the least. And adorable on top of that. And a great guy, really, once you got past all that attitude. But...did that mean she liked him?

No, it wasn't like that. They were just friends. Of course.

Because, Kagome could never...

Kagome blinked, eyes growing wide and her face growing red.

_Could_ she?

* * *

><p>Just in case someone of you didn't realize this in my author's note last chapter, but this story is <strong>complete. <strong>I just haven't uploaded all the chapters so trust me, I am 'continuing' it and I'm probably not going to change anything.

Anyways, thank you for reading Don't Speak!

Hell Heaven

IlonaBliss

Kimmiko T.

AnimauxRainbowXD

Tensa-Zangetsu102

fmafan014

kitana411

GothGirl3030

petpeeves12


	3. Chapter 3: Hyperventilation

**Disclaimer: **I am the owner of none of the following characters.

**Don't Speak**

Kagome toyed with the idea of liking Inuyasha for several days. Considering it, the pros and cons. But the idea was quickly trivialized and overshadowed by Inuyasha himself.

Kagome had learned to read him, almost perfectly. _Almost_ perfectly. There were times, at first few and far apart, where his expressions would be indecipherable. They would be bitter and filled with despair but with no discernible cause. And it would eat away at Kagome for the moment. She would begin to ask before remembering that he had no words to answer her in. And even if he did, she doubted he would answer her. So she would push them out of her mind and try not to worry.

And then class would continue or she would have to go home. And she didn't have to try to push it out of her mind. Sometimes it would strike her as she lay in bed, about to fall to sleep. But the sleep would eventually come and she'd wake up, having forgotten about it.

But then, suddenly, Inuyasha didn't show up to school. And those expressions, for some odd reason, were all she could see. All she could think about. And it consumed her, not knowing why he wasn't at school. Not knowing what they meant.

But then the day moved forward and she found herself lying in bed, about to fall asleep and she'd convince herself that it was just a sick day. Tomorrow she'd be able to ask what happened.

But tomorrow came. And still no Inuyasha.

Kagome's friends would try to distract her. Maybe he came down with a fever. Don't worry about it, Kagome. He's fine. I'm sure someone would know if it was serious.

But all Kagome could think about was those bitter, anxious and depressed expressions that she just couldn't completely understand. And this sick pooling began in her stomach. She was worried from the bottom of her heart and anxious. All she needed to see was Inuyasha, alive and well. Nothing else would make it go away. Maybe she _did_ like him, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was the mute boy with the red X on his mouth. All that mattered was Inuyasha.

So when the third day of his absence rolled around, Kagome could hardly sit in class. She could hardly focus. She managed to take notes but only because they weren't just for her. She felt her anxiety fill her up and threatened to spill out. She _needed_ to see him. She desperately _needed_ to know that he was okay.

"Higurashi-san, you're fairly close with Taisho-san."

Kagome blinked, looking up at her homeroom teacher. She nodded, unable to speak herself for fear that her worries would all come crashing out.

"Could you please find out what's going on with him? And give him his assignments." He handed her the homework from the past two days with today's homework included and, more importantly, his address.

Kagome practically tore the paper from his hand, so excited to finally have her method to quell all this worry. All this fear. All this anxiety. She nodded enthusiastically. And almost, _almost_ said "Thank you!" But that wouldn't have made any sense to the homeroom teacher, so she held it inside.

She ignored the hushed whispers about Inuyasha as she gathered her stuff to go home. All they would do is push her worries beyond capacity.

She went straight from school to Inuyasha's house, unwilling to torture herself by prolonging it any further. She stood on the steps, running through all the best case scenarios.

She wasn't expecting what she did see when the door swung open.

Inuyasha stood there with a big black eye and Kagome could see bandages poking out from under his shirt. He blinked with his good eye before turning away.

_Don't ask._

But Kagome wanted nothing more than to ask. What happened? _What_ happened? Did he get in a fight?

"_They don't heal because someone won't let them heal."_

And _who_ is this person who won't let them heal? But she held her tongue and they both stood there awkwardly for a few seconds as Kagome struggled to keep her questions at bay.

"Your homework and notes," Kagome replied, holding out the sheets of paper.

Inuyasha accepted them, walking into the house. His way of inviting her in.

_You can come in. If you want._

Kagome stepped inside and took a look around. It was very blank with furniture sparsely decorating the room. Kagome felt engulfed by the barrenness. By the loneliness. She looked at Inuyasha with an expression, she'd _know_ he'd hate. But she couldn't keep the sympathy out of her gaze.

It all made her so sad.

She reached for him but pulled her hand back quickly, before she made contact. He'd hate that. He wouldn't want her _pity_. Even if that wasn't what it was.

He obviously lived alone. How? Kagome wasn't about to question. She didn't want to ask any questions because it would get harder and harder to hold her tongue when he refused to answer. She was already _this_ close to demanding he answer her questions.

It drove her crazy not knowing. It drove her crazy not being able to help.

Inuyasha went up to his room and Kagome, after a moment's hesitation followed. She knew that she was potentially putting herself in "danger" by following a boy up into his room. By being alone in a house with a boy. But Kagome knew that Inuyasha wasn't the type.

And that this wouldn't be the time.

Besides, she couldn't wait awkwardly downstairs for who knows how long. What would she do besides fill herself up with questions that won't get answered? Following him was the best option. It was her _only_ option. She couldn't just drop off the schoolwork and go. Not when he was like _this. _Not when his home is like _this_.

So she followed him up the stairs and into his room. But nothing, no amount of _anything_, could prepare her for the sight she saw once she got there.

_Nothing._

* * *

><p>Ha, I even got <em>myself<em> with this cliff-hanger. But lucky you guys, you just have to wait until tomorrow!

Thanks for all the reviews!

airpeeps

Hell Heaven

twianime01

Kimmiko T.

petpeeves12

kokoronagomu

BandGeek99

kitana411

freakshow1373

Lionsheart13771

Lady Noticula 


	4. Chapter 4: Frustration

**Disclaimer: **I am the owner of none of the following characters.

**Don't Speak**

Kagome staggered backwards, stifling a gasp. All over his walls, in BIG, blood-red capital letters were the words:

_**HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD**_

Over and _over_ and over again.

The words suffocated her, Kagome could hardly breathe. She slumped down, horrified. She couldn't imagine – she couldn't _begin_ to imagine – what it must've been like for Inuyasha, being in this room for even one _minute. _Coming _home_ knowing that the words would be there. Just _there_.

She noticed, with an even deeper sense of horror, that his tape was the same colour. She'd never wondered why he had picked red masking tape instead of the normal colour. Not until now.

Inuyasha turned around. And he looked...so _completely_...his expression just shattered Kagome's hearts into a million pieces.

She couldn't stop apologizing. It wasn't _her_ fault but she couldn't stop apologizing. She struggled to a standing position and enveloped Inuyasha in the deepest embrace she could manage. She thought he would struggle. That he would refuse. But he slumped into her embrace, almost as though he was giving up on hiding it anymore.

And cried.

For the longest time, she just held him as he cried, patting his back gently. He sniffed and she could sense his frustration at revealing this weakness to her. But she didn't speak. She just held him offering her silent comfort.

And once he was all cried out, Kagome broke their embrace. At first, she wasn't sure _what_ to say. There were a few moments of just staring hopelessly into his eyes as he tried to wipe his tears but then, all of sudden, the words just came tumbling out.

"I won't ask any questions," she began, swallowing, " But I could call the cops if you want. Unless you'd rather I don't, I could just take you away from here. You don't have to stay here if you don't want to anymore. You could stay with me. And my family. You don't have to come home to this if you don't want to." She gestured to his wounds and her voice went softer, "You don't have to endure any of this."

Inuyasha stared into space. Her words registered but he had no response. No answer.

Kagome sighed, "Then you don't have to endure this alone. This won't be like the bullying thing at school. You don't have to fight by yourself. I'll fight _with_ you. I'll fight _for you_." Kagome blinked back tears she didn't even realize were forming, "You don't _need_ to do any of this anymore. I'll help you in anyways I can. That's what I'm here for, Inuyasha. That's why I'm here."

Inuyasha wiped away his tears with his sleeve. He looked up at her with this wide and hopeful eyes.

_Really?_

Kagome nodded, "Of course." She burst into a smile. "I would never lie to you and I can't stand the idea of you suffering like this any longer."

Inuyasha broke into a hesitant smile.

And Kagome found herself thinking _I love you_. And it didn't surprise her one bit.

...

The very next day at school, Inuyasha was smiling. Really smiling. And the giggling of Eri, Yuka and Ayumi didn't bother Kagome in the slightest. That wasn't important. Inuyasha was okay. He was more than okay. He was _happy._ And there was nothing in the world at that moment that could make Kagome happier than that.

But Kagome's feeling of elation faded as Inuyasha became distant. That beautiful smile that she was _just_ getting used to slowly became sporadic before disappearing altogether. It wasn't even like before, the smirks slowly faded too. She could only see anxiety in his eyes and then he began to push her away. It was subtle. He'd be distant during conversations, not really listening. And sometimes he'd avoid hanging out altogether, pushing her to spend more time with her other friends or making up see-through excuses.

First, his behaviour pained her and confused her. She thought he wanted her by his side. She thought he didn't want to endure this alone.

What did any of that even mean? Why did he even _care_ if she wanted to help? If he didn't want her help after all?

But quickly her pain and confusion gave way to simple frustration. The questions she used to ask herself with a downcast gaze and a pain in her chest, she begin asking herself in a mental yell. Despite her friends attempts to comfort her, even their pushing for her to move on or, specifically, move back (to Hojo), she would just stare at Inuyasha. And her despair would fill her up and then boil into anger.

_She_ made it clear that she wants to help! Why won't he let her? Why won't he even _try_ to let her know? His evasiveness with her questions only made matters worse.

It built and built and built, she became like an active volcano. Any moment she would erupt and everyone, except Inuyasha seemed to notice. And then finally, as the school let out, Kagome's eruption came. She grabbed Inuyasha's arm violently, pulling him to a stop and demanding his attention.

"Why are you pushing me away?"

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and his expression caught her by surprise. It was those unreadable expressions again. That undecipherable expression.

But there was the overwhelming feeling of _sorry_.

And he was scared. Kagome could sense that he was _scared_.

In shock, Kagome's hand released from his grip. What was he afraid of? Her eyes searched his for the moment that he allowed himself to look into her eyes. Then he turned away, running off with a clear look of frustration and self-directed anger. This was yet _another_ time that he had revealed his vulnerability to her.

But all Kagome could think was _I **love** you _with this utter feeling of despair in her chest. _I love you **so** much._

* * *

><p>Kagome's realization of her feelings in this story is very different from in all my other stories. You know, there's usually more of a prompt like in the form of a person (usually Eriko) or brought on by jealousy. But I'm gonna say that this is more <em>subtle<em> and sudden. I don't know if it's better but it works for this story. Plus I can't invest all the lead up I usually put in my stories for this story (best example being Falling Star) because this is a **short** story and it's based off an even **shorter** story which, actually, -**spoiler alert- **had even less of a lead up than this one.

Oh, and if anyone is interested, I'll find a way to make my original fiction version of Don't Speak available to you guys after this one is over. They're very different so reading this one isn't going to give away to the ending of the other one and vice versa. They have commonalities, of course, like the essence of the plot and a few of the events but the characters are a big enough contrast that it shouldn't feel like reading the same story twice.

And _damn_ this is a long author's note. But *sigh* what does it matter? Most of you don't read this stuff anyways.

Thanks for reviewing and favouriting!

kitana411

ana-tsuki

Hell Heaven

purduepup

petpeeves12

airpeeps

kokoronagomu

Lionsheart13771


	5. Chapter 5: Anticipation

**Disclaimer: **I am the owner of none of the following characters.

**Don't Speak**

After a moment of standing there, with her hand clutching at her chest, Kagome finally snapped out of her shock and ran after him. She wasn't going to let him just face whatever this was on his own. She couldn't let him do that. Clearly, he wasn't ready to do that.

"INUYASHA! WAIT!" she called after him, running as fast as her legs would take her.

Inuyasha turned around a look mixed with confusion.

_Why is she following me?_

Kagome managed a smile. "Because I said I would!" she cried out in response. Her words slowed him to a complete stop.

He futilely tried to wipe at his face. He looked away.

_But I don't want you to._

Kagome blinked. No, that wasn't what he meant.

_I can't **let** you. _

_If only you could._

_It's not safe for you to._

He finally made eye contact with her.

_I don't wanna lose you._

His gaze rooted her to her spot. He looked so broken. So hopeless. It was a look that pierced Kagome in the deepest part of her heart and shattered it to pieces.

She wanted so dearly to make that look _go away _and _never come back_. Her eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to lose you either, Inuyasha. I want to _help_ you. I want to..." She sniffed, fists clenching, "I want to _save_ you, Inuyasha. I want to save you _so badly_ and you won't even tell me what it _is_ that you need saving _from_. Just let me help you!"

His gaze fell. She noticed him gulping.

Kagome's eyes widened.

_But you can't. You can't help me._

Kagome's fists clenched even tighter. She felt stupid, yelling at someone who wasn't speaking but she couldn't help but cry out, "YES I CAN! IF YOU JUST LET ME I CAN!"

He looked at her, his jaw set. His eyes intense and filled with a furious hopelessness.

_There's NOTHING you can do, Kagome! NOTHING!_

"But I..._but I_-" Kagome choked on the rest of the words. _No_, _it wasn't supposed to be like this! _She was supposed to be able to do _more_. She couldn't just let this happen. She _wasn't_ going to let this happen.

Inuyasha just stood there, looking like the picture of helplessness. Of sadness. His whole face crumpled and then fell. And it only made Kagome even angrier, even more frustrated. She needed to do _more_. She couldn't _leave _it like this. But what _could _she do?

_There's NOTHING you can do, Kagome! NOTHING!_

"No, that's not true...!" Kagome replied, near tears. She stepped closer to Inuyasha, causing him to look up. "I _can't_ just walk away, Inuyasha! Don't ask me to just walk _away_."

He averted his gaze.

"You can't just expect me to pretend to be blissfully _ignorant_ anymore, Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, "I'm _tired_ of your don't ask, don't tell policy here! I _told_ you I want to help! I'm not going to go back on my word! I'm _here_ for you! Let me be _there_ for you!"

She could see Inuyasha shaking and she almost wanted to take it all back. Maybe it wasn't _his_ choice.

_But you can't. You can't help me._

Maybe it wasn't him that was stopping her.

_I don't wanna lose you._

"Why can't I just _try_?" Kagome blurted, sounding weak and pathetic. That's not how she wanted to sound right now. That's now how she _needed_ to sound right now. She needed to be strong, she needed to be strong for-

Inuyasha stopped shaking. He slowly lifted his head up, eyes wide. She could see him smile slightly.

_There's nothing more you can do, Kagome._

It was the same message. Only _different_ somehow. Kagome didn't feel dejected at this.

_Nothing more than you've already done._

And he smiled even wider.

_Thank you_.

And then he turned and walked away. He walked away from her in a way that she had never seen him walk before. He _strided_ away from her. His head wasn't bowed, his steps weren't hesitant...no, he was confident. His head was held high.

Kagome smiled, immediately. She didn't exactly get it, but she _got it_. Whatever little she understood was enough.

He did more than smile. There was _hope_ in his smile. Just enough to make Kagome feel more useful, more helpful. Like she didn't _need_ to do anymore.

She couldn't do anything anymore.

But that was okay because _now_ Inuyasha could do the rest.

Kagome couldn't stop smiling the whole way home and she knew, without even looking, that Inuyasha was the very same.

She couldn't wait until the very next day of school. When Inuyasha would fill her with all the details.

...

Inuyasha's confidence faded around the edges once he stood on his front porch. Doubts suddenly filling up every space in his mind.

_Can you do this? Can you really do this?_

_After so long, is there really a point anymore? Why even bother?_

_You can't! He's so much more powerful than you!_

_Why get up to get kicked down again?_

_What's the point? Why even try? Can you manage it?_

Over and over, filling his mind. And then the _words_, the _words_ on the wall floated into his mind and he felt his voice crawl back down his throat. Where it was safe.

_**HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD HANYOUS SHOULD BE SEEN AND NOT HEARD **_

He tried to block it out. He couldn't. He couldn't let this _keep_ happening to him. He _needed_ out.

"_You don't have to endure any of this."_

His fists clenched, he swallowed hard. And his hand reached for his keys.

"_You don't have to fight by yourself. I'll fight **with** you. I'll fight **for you**."_

He turned the key, slowly but surely.

"_You don't **need** to do any of this anymore. I'll help you in anyways I can. That's what I'm here for, Inuyasha. That's why I'm here."_

He reached for the doorknob.

* * *

><p>And second-last chapter complete!<p>

Thanks for the reviews!

petpeeves12

Gatorgirl1999

IceFire Dragon Alchemist73

Elfgurl96

Tensa-Zangetsu102

historygeek22

Lionsheart13771

fmafan014

Kimmiko T.

Jujitsujotsu2

kokoronagomu

airpeeps

kitana411

serenity095 


	6. Chapter 6: Realization

**Disclaimer: **I am the owner of none of the following characters.

**Don't Speak**

Inuyasha sat outside his house with a grin on his face. He looked down at the paper that lay on his lap as _his_ shouts filled the background. She would be _so_ proud.

**MY VOICE IS NOT FOR YOU**

It made him smile whenever he thought of that moment. Of the look on _his_ face when he saw the message. That feeling of _triumph_, of _victory_. That realization that he _could_ win this. That he _could_ do this.

All the pain that followed afterwards was _nothing_. _Nothing_ compared to that glorious moment of victory.

"_Why don't you say something, eh?" he sneered_.

Inuyasha almost laughed. But it was too soon for that. He glanced at his schoolbag that lay next to him. It was almost time for school, wasn't it?

Inuyasha broke into a grin. This _was_ going to be great.

...

Kagome blinked in surprise. Horror crept into her expression as she took in Inuyasha's various injuries. It was more than just a black eye. There were cuts and bruises all over his arms and face. Just looking at him caused her physical pain.

"Oh, Inuyasha-!"

But she was caught off-guard by his grin from ear to ear. He had to be in unbearable pain, likely sore all over but he had this persistent grin plastered on his face.

And then, there were the flowers. A big bouquet of white roses in his hand.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Why'd he bring those to _school_? Unless-! _Unless-!_ Kagome's growing giddiness was side-tracked by the motion of his hand reaching up to his face.

He pulled off the red X on his mouth with the tiniest hint of a wince and Kagome's was confused all over again.

But _then-! _But then, he opened _his_ mouth.

Kagome's eyes went wide.

"I love you."

It was faint. His voice was weak from lack of use, but she _heard_ it. It was not just the _sound_ that was beautiful but the words.

Her eyes swelled with tears. _Nothing_ in this world could make her happier.

He held out the bouquet to her.

Kagome could only cry in happiness.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short but if I added anymore, I felt it would dilute the ending.<p>

Oh, anyone who was wondering who the abuser was, it's not Sesshomaru, don't worry. If you've read any one of my other stories, especially The Plan, you can probably figure out who it is.

I think, as for finding a way to get you guys the original fiction version, I'll probably just have to do what WitchyGirl66 did with her story, Elevator Music, which I adored, and just email it to you guys.

So if you want the original fiction copy, just make sure to somehow get me your email address (it might be easiest just to put it in a private message since I don't know how else to get it)!

airpeeps

violetdemon

Darkened Fallen Angel

Painted Canvas

Zombies27

Gatorgirl1999

Lionsheart13771

.petalsXx

Kimmiko T.

PinkIcePrincess23

GothGirl3030

kokoronagomu


End file.
